


Sixty seconds to nowhere

by jadelennox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelennox/pseuds/jadelennox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Strawberry for her undead highness," said Ashildr, sliding onto the same booth seat as Clara. "And coffee for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty seconds to nowhere

"God," moaned Clara, flopping back into the booth. "I could murder a milkshake right now."

"So make yourself one," replied Ashildr, not looking up from her reorganization of the toolbox. "You live in a diner."

Clara rubbed her left wrist, trying to work out a knot. "It's not a real diner, just a wonky internal chameleon circuit. And besides, do I technically live anywhere?"

" _Fine,_ oh pulseless one." Ashildr sat back on her heels and glared at Clara over the sonic spanners. "You reside in a diner. You can still make your own milkshake."

Clara batted her eyelashes. "But I want you to make it for me, sugarplum."

"Ugh! You look like a demented Venusian fruit bat when you do that."

Clara just batted them harder, until she had to stop to knuckle and eyelash out of her eye. "Strawberry, please," she said, her eye watering.

"You realise," said Ashildr, as she rose and crossed to the milkshake machine, "that I just landed us on a comet and moved an entire ESA lander out a cliff's shadow just because you asked? While you watched?"

"I looked cute and held the flashlight." Clara slumped forward, smiling, resting her cheek on the clean tabletop. She closed her eyes, listening to the whirring from the diner counter. When the whirring stopped and footsteps approached, she opened her eyes and grinned up at Ashildr. 

"Strawberry for her undead highness," said Ashildr, sliding onto the same booth seat as Clara. "And coffee for me."

"It's got lumps in it," Clara said, happily, after taking a sip.

"It's supposed to have lumps in it. That's the ice cream."

"Mmm." Clara rested her head on Ashildr's shoulder, continuing to drink her milkshake as she did so. "What else is on the way to Gallifrey?"

"The filament ghosts of the Medusa Nebula are famous for their butter pies." Ashildr held on to her milkshake with one hand and wrapped the other arm around Clara's shoulders. "That's on the way. If we turn left."

"Butter pies it is," said Clara, and returned to her milkshake.


End file.
